Una fiesta es una fiesta
by Guruguru-chan
Summary: En Sindria descubren una festividad curiosa y deciden que sería buena idea celebrarla. Supuestamente esto era para un Challenge de 5 OTP distintas pero no me ha dado tiempo a cumplirlo. Un pequeño One-Shot AliMor


**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, lo primero, Feliz San Valentín.**

**Nunca me ha gustado demasiado esta fecha, pero aquí me tenéis, a las 23:56 de la noche, subiendo un fan fic. ¡Bieeen! (?)  
La cosa es, que esto, en realidad era parte de un Challenge que me hizo un amigo; se supone que tenía que escribir sobre mis 5 OTP, lo cual para mi que estaba haciendo fics individuales, suponía hacer 5... Y solo he hecho tres.  
**

**Esto explica que el fic sea tan corto, y no muy bueno, porque he procurado hacer lo máximo posible en un tiempo muy limitado, espero que tampoco sea tan horrible ;A;**

**Peero bueno, los tres fics que he hecho, he decidido subirlos de todas formas.  
Y me siento idiota porque he puesto tooodo esto en los tres fics xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-San Valentin probablemente se celebraria mas tarde que en esta época y menos en un lugar como Sindria, pero tenía que inventarme algo así para que la tematica encajara. Lo siento xD**

**-Ya se que lo típico es que sean las chicas las que le regalen chocolate o algo al hombre, pero quería cambiar un poco las tornas para que no fuera tan repetitivo.**

**En fin, esto es todo. **

**Magi, obviamente, no me pertenece, y espero que os guste el fic~**

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba arremolinado en torno a la entrada de la biblioteca.  
Yamuraiha parecía fuera de sí, tirando por los aires papeles, manuscritos... Todo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
¿Que podría tenerla tan interesada? Bueno, no faltó mucho hasta que pudieron descubrirlo, ya que ésta alzó el brazo con un manuscrito arrugado, al grito de ''¡Lo encontré!''  
Simplemente por curiosidad, pasaron de arremolinarse en la puerta, a hacerlo alrededor de la chica, que parecía realmente encantada de haber encontrado lo que buscaba.  
-Recordé haber leído hace poco algo sobre este día, que era especial por algo, aunque no recordaba por qué...¡Y aquí está la respuesta!- sonrió con satisfacción y se puso a leer el escrito con atención.

Al parecer se celebraba alguna festividad extraña, dedicada a los enamorados, había que hacerle un regalo especial a las personas que amabas.  
La bruja parecía realmente alterada, balbuceaba cosas sobre que sería fantástico recibir un regalo del ''San Valentín'' ese, bajo la mirada reprochadora de Sharrkan, que parecía molesto por algo.

-Pero Yamu...- Aladdin señaló el papel, algo confuso- Aquí dice que se celebra el 14 de Febrero, y eso... ¿No ha pasado ya?  
Todos miraron al papel con cara de ''no puede ser'' ya que con tanta euforia les había hablado Yamuraiha, que ellos también estaban deseando celebrar una fiesta.  
De hecho, precisamente ella, era la que más apenada se encontraba, ya que creía recordar el día con exactitud, y se había equivocada.  
Pero como siempre, el Rey, tenía la solución:  
-¡Una fiesta es una fiesta! Celebremosla igualmente, ¿que importa la fecha?- y dicho esto huyó, literalmente, a hacer los preparativos, perseguido por un Ja'far mosqueado, porque le iba a tocar hacer la contabilidad de otra carísima celebración.

-Ah, me pregunto si tendré algún regalo...- espetó la bruja, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, algo coloradas, emocionada, hasta que cierta persona se le acercó sonriendo con sorna por detrás-  
-Oh venga ya, ¿Quién te va a querer regalar algo a ti?- en cuanto Sharrkan ''formuló'' aquella especie de pregunta, el resto que quedaban allí se fue alejando poco a poco, pues sabían como iba a acabar aquello.  
-¡Seguro que me regalan más cosas que a ti, calvo!- le agarró de una mejilla y tiró con fuerza.  
-¡Yo no estoy calvo!- y el espadachín hizo lo propio, y la imitó.

Mientras, fuera ya de la biblioteca, la gente iba y venía pensando y cavilando sobre regalos y demás. Cuando en Sindria había fiesta, fuera cual fuera la razón, la noticia corría como la pólvora.  
Y más cuando a Sinbad se le había metido en la cabeza celebrar aquella cosa extraña del San Valentín esa misma noche, lo cual les dejaba con poco tiempo de preparación.

Al parecer, lo más normal, era que los hombres tuvieran algún tipo de detalle con las señoritas, así que todos estaban de los nervios.  
Todos menos uno, que, al parecer, ni se había enterado, de que hoy se iba a hacer algo especial.  
Alibaba simplemente entrenaba con su espada, ajeno al ambiente de nerviosismo y festividad que se respiraba por toda la ciudad.  
Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba tan ajeno como podía parecer.  
Mientras el resto de chicas fantaseaban con algún tipo de presente, había una que en vez de pensar en ello, se estaba comiendo la cabeza con ser ella precisamente, la que entregara el regalo.

Empezó a anochecer, y fue cuando la realidad le dio un golpe en las narices al joven príncipe, al encontrarse frente a las calles atestadas de gente, y todo lleno de parejas.

Su cara fue épica.

-QUE PASA AQUÍ, PORQUÉ HAY TANTAS MUJERES, Y PORQUE NADIE ME HA DICHO NADA.

-Te lo intentamos decir, pero no escuchabas- intentó decir Aladdin, con la boca llena de lo que parecían dulces, antes de volver a irse con un grupo de mujeres jóvenes, ante la mirada atónita del rubio, que se acabó yendo a un rinconcito, algo deprimido, en parte porque creía que en realidad le habían estado ocultando lo de la fiesta por alguna razón, y en parte porque el también quería estar con chicas bonitas.

Entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y al girar la cabeza vio junto a él, una cabecita cubierta de pelo rojo. Digo ''cabecita'' porque la chica a la que pertenecía esa cabellera roja, no dejaba de mirar al suelo.  
El chico la miró algo preocupado- Hey, Morgiana ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas disfrutando de la fiesta?-

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte golpe en el estómago, tras el cuál la chica salió corriendo, bastante avergonzada.

Se preguntaba Alibaba, que podría haber dicho para ofenderla, cuando se percató de que el golpe en el estómago, no había sido exactamente eso.  
En su regazo había quedado un ramo de flores algo arrugadas por la fuerza con la que le había propinado el puñetazo, con una notita en la que se podía leer ''Feliz San Valentín'' escrito con letra de niña pequeña.

Al principio, se encontró algo confuso, aunque no duró mucho. Se guardó la nota por dentro de la camisa, cerca del pecho, y con el ramo de flores aún en la mano, y una sonrisa en la cara, se lanzó en busca de la muchacha entre el gentío.


End file.
